The present invention relates to audio consoles such as professional audio consoles used by audio, television, and film production crews during live and pre-recorded television broadcasts and video/film recording.
The use of audio consoles is common in television broadcast stations. Audio consoles may also be used with respect to remote trucks, networks, and local television facilities.
These audio consoles generally fall into two categories: (1) those used to create audio for future delivery, and (2) those used for live, on-air productions. In both instances, the audio operators actions are separate from those of the video switcher (i.e., the director). The audio operator typically follows instructions from the director, switching audio “in-time” with certain video switching. Besides relying on the directors instructions, the audio operator additionally takes visual cues from an array of video monitors. These video monitors are collectively referred to as “the monitor wall” and require significant physical space and energy.
In a typical arrangement, the audio control booth is a sound proof, glassed-in room located behind the director's position. The glass window allows the audio operator to see the common monitor wall located in front of the director. The distance between the audio operator and the monitor wall can range from fifteen to twenty-five feet or more.
The monitor wall displays the video sources necessary for the current production. These video sources can include, but are not limited to, a video tape output with accompanying audio, or a video without audio, or direct video feeds from various cameras. Besides displaying video sources, most monitor walls also contain the main program out monitor (i.e., the broadcast signal) and a program preview monitor used to “proof” the next selection. As production progresses, the audio operator must constantly be aware of what the next shot will be and what audio will be required. During a fast-moving production, such as a sporting event, the audio source can change for each camera angle. For example, a road race might have cameras and microphones at each turn and straight away. As a director quickly switches to follow cars around the track, so must the audio switch for each new view. Switching can be seconds apart with little or no opportunity to instruct the audio operator.
Usually, with respect to the production of live television, the live television signal comprises a video signal of an event that is captured by a video camera and accompanying audio signal that is captured, for example, by a microphone. Both signals are transmitted via one or more video and audio media while the event is still occurring (i.e., in real time). The most prevalent technology used for broadcasting a live sporting even on television is a “TV remote truck.”
The equipment in the TV truck typically includes a monitor wall with separate monitors displaying the output of each camera. A preview monitor displays the next possible live camera or video source that may be selected for broadcast.